


Shh...

by cinnamon_rolling



Series: Fenrys & Connall, and sometimes the Cadre [2]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23737612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamon_rolling/pseuds/cinnamon_rolling
Summary: Fenrys and Connall hide, for good reason
Relationships: Connall & Fenrys (Throne of Glass)
Series: Fenrys & Connall, and sometimes the Cadre [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709836
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Shh...

Barely muffled snorts sound behind a closet door. Fenrys has his arms around his brother, a hand over the other's mouth in a desperate attempt to keep him quiet. Con’s shoulder shake and his back heaves from laughing so hard, and he can’t help his own growing smile.  
  
They hear the sound of heavy steps, and the angry muttering of a certain silver-haired friend of theirs.  
  
Connall shakes harder, and Fenrys thinks he sees tears in his eyes. “Keep it together,” He whispers, voice barely audible in the cramped, heavy space.  
  
The muttering got louder until it was right in front of their door and continued on, passing the little closet they were hiding in. After a minute, Fenrys uncovers Connall’s mouth and he watches his twin _lose it,_ head thrown back from laughing so hard.  
  
“Did you—” His sentence is interrupted by another round of raucous laughter before he manages, “Did you see his FACE?”  
  
An image of Rowan sputtering and spitting out cornstarch instantly has him laughing again.  
  
“His eyes!” He cries before dissolving into laughter. Connall laughs harder, coughing a bit from the force.  
  
The closet is small, and the odor of cleaning chemicals and musk permeates the little space. And with two bodies laughing, it’s quickly getting too warm.  
  
Wiping stray tears, Fenrys takes a deep breath before grabbing the door handle. He creaks the door open just enough to check the hall; clear. He opens it further, looking the other way and jolts.   
  
Lorcan.   
  
They lock eyes, and Lorcan stalks toward the closet.  
  
Fenrys whips around and grabs his brother's wrist. “Lorcan,” is all he says and when he runs out the closet Connall is close behind. They sprint down the hall and Lorcan gives chase, shouting profanities at their backs. Him and Con grin at each other. Their pranks were a success.  
  
Then a body _barrels_ into Fenrys and he yelps, knocked on his back. He stares up at the pine green eyes, pinned down in a chokehold. He can’t help but snort at the white powder around his mouth, only to gasp for air as Rowan pushes harder against his throat. He looks to Connall, who looks torn between saving him or running from Lorcan.  
  
“Run!” He rasps. “Save yourself!”  
  
Connall doesn’t move.  
  
“You still have your whole life ahe— ack!”  
  
“Shut up, Moonbeam.”  
  
Connall looks contemplative. Yes, good; that means he’ll find a way to save him. Connall sprints away _just_ before Lorcan grasps his arm.  
  
Surprisingly, Lorcan doesn’t run after him. Instead, his stony gaze meets Rowan’s, and fear shoots through Fenrys as dark agreement passes between them. Then their combined glare pins him in place more than a chokehold ever could have, and he swallows nervously. He can only hope that Con will come for him soon.


End file.
